massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Effect Fanon:Good articles/Nominations
A good article on ''Mass Effect'' Fanon is an article that adheres to a higher standard of quality than most articles, but is not yet a Spectre article, which represents the absolute best of Mass Effect Fanon. The good articles of this wiki represent those that are within a stones throw of becoming a Spectre article. Articles that no longer meet the standards for becoming a good article can and will have their good article status stripped by the Council. Out of articles on this wiki, zero are currently good articles. Good articles represent some of the best articles the Mass Effect Fanon community has to offer. They are essentially the stepping stone to becoming Spectre articles. Only by passing a Council review after becoming a good article, however, can they become Spectre articles. Good articles are generally described as better than normal articles, but not as outstanding as Spectre articles are. In order for an article on ''Mass Effect'' Fanon to reach good article status, it has to abide to a series of rules. Any article nominated to good article status while not following the rules will have its nominated revoked by the Council. If it is already a good article, it is liable to have it's good article status revoked and become a "formerly good article". An article must… #… be well written, comprehensive and detailed; however, not to the extent of the requirement for a Spectre article. ##To be well written, the article must have a prose that is engaging and of a professional standard. ##To be detailed, an article must be written in an encyclopedic format with no point of view in the detail, though that detail is not excess nor irrelevant; instead, the detail must also contact all relevant major facts and plot points. ##The article must acknowledge and explore all aspects of the subject and cover every encyclopedic angle. ##The article does not need to have a finished storyline. ##The article must be clear, using a logical structure written in plain language. ##The article must follow standard writing conventions of modern English (ie, correct grammar, punctuation and spelling). ##All grammar and spelling must be one hundred percent accurate. The Council and voting members of the community will inspect all of it to make proper edits. #… have an introduction of at least one-hundred (100) words that summarizes the entire topic and prepares the reader for the greater detail in the following sections. #… follow the Manual of Style, as well as all other policies. #… contain enough images where appropriate, but the page is not cluttered or overstocked. #… ensure that all images in said article follow the standards of sourcing in the image policy. #… not be tagged with improvement tags at the time of nomination. #… have absolutely no red links, as they must be filled with at least stubs or not be linked to at all. #… have no links in section titles. #… have a brief "Personality and traits" section that generalizes the character's said personality. (If it's a Shepard or character article) #… be stable, meaning that the content does not change significantly from day to day, reversions of vandalism and improvements based on suggestions not applying. ---- How to nominate: #First, nominate an article you find to be worthy of good article status by putting it at the bottom of the list below and add to the nominated article. If you are unsure as to how to set up the accompanying review page, feel free to check out the example review page we have provided for you. Please nominate in this format: #: Article name #:Objections and discussion – (0 Councilors/0 users/0 total) #Others will object to the nomination if they do not believe that the article is good enough at CP:Article name, which is the review page for the nominated article. They will then supply reasons for doing so and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources) #Supporters will adjust the article until the objectors are satisfied and vote support beneath the article's nomination ---- How to vote: #Remember, you can only vote if you meet the requirements of the voting policy, which is at least one hundred (100) mainspace edits. #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely and keep a sharp eye out for mistakes #Afterward, either support the article on this page, or visit the nominee's review page to state your objections ##If you object the nomination, you must supply concrete reasons for doing so, as well as your suggestions as to how the article can be improved. If you do not provide a valid opposition, your vote will be removed. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters and anyone willing to improve the article. Action will be taken to please the objectors. #To be a good article on Mass Effect Fanon, a nomination must have at least eight (8) votes, of which at least four (4) must be contributed by Council. Articles will remain on the nominations track until they receive the required amount of votes or until the author pulls the nomination, but they need to be on the nominations track for at least one week even if they receive the required number of votes before then. #No article may become a good article if there are still active legitimate objections on its review page. If a majority of Councilors deem any objections to be nonsensical and/or of personal preference, and these objections are holding up the passing of a nomination, the objections will be struck out. This will only be done if the nonsensical and/or personal preference objections are holding up the nomination. Because of this, it is required that all users strike out their objections using once the nominator has sufficiently corrected them. The Council may change a good article nominee into a Spectre article nominee instead, or vice-a-versa. However, if an author prefers to instead keep his/her article a good or Spectre nominee, he/she may do so and reject the change. This may not occur, though, if the article is a Spectre nominee that has been rejected. In addition, put the number sign, #, next to your name so the votes can be counted. Please sign your posts as well! Councilors, please be sure to place before each of your votes, to identify all Council votes. A small blue check ( ) in the top right corner of an article's page indicates that the article is a good article. Shadow Marshals Objections and discussion – (0 Councilors/1 users/1 total) *As proposer. Category:Good articles